Double His Pleasure
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr and Evan Bourne have been dating for five months, and Evan thinks its time to spice up their sex life. Who will be lucky #3? Read on to find out!


**_This is for one of my best friends, Manda. I loves her and she is soooo awesome! I hope she enjoys, and hope you all enjoy as well!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following wrestlers, and respect their actual sexual orientation and personal lives. This was written just for fun and for a friend. Enjoy and please review!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Theodore?" Evan asked, not raising his head from the newspaper he was reading.

"Yes?" Ted sipped his coffee while looking out the window.

"I want a threesome." Evan stated matter-of-factly, still not looking up.

"What?" Ted turned to look at his boyfriend of five months.

"I want a threesome" Evan put the newspaper down and looked at Ted.

"Why?"

"Because, it would be exciting, don't you think?"

"Having sex in every airplane we fly on and in every locker room shower exciting enough?" Ted raised his eyebrow

"It is, but come one, haven't you ever wanted one?"

"I've never actually thought about it. Who would we have a threesome with?"

"Hmmm.I didn't think about anyone, I didn't know if you'd go with it."

"Well, who, besides me, would you like to have screw you?"

"Why can't I ever top?" Evan whined

"Because your the baby. Babies never top. Get used to it."

Evan pouted for a moment, until Ted started speaking again.

"What about Randy?"

"Hell no!" Evan squeaked. "He is way to rough, especially when he's in a bad mood, and ever since John stopped giving him head twice a day, he's been very grumpy. I'm too fragile, Teddy Bear."

Ted rolled his eyes.

"Jeff?" Evan asked

"Hardy?" Ted blinked

"Yeah."

"No. No freaking way."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like having the Smackdown, ECW, and TNA rosters coming to our house and murdering us for sleeping with heir slut. He's not Raw property, baby."

Evan pouted more and mumbled "He's so damn sexy though...I want to dip him in chocolate."

Ted blinked several times before listing off other possible screwable people.

"Kofi...Miz...Punk..."

"Ewie he's too hairy!"

"Morrison...Cody?" Ted looked up at his lover

"I never though about your best friend, Teddy Bear. Would you be okay with that?"

"It's not like I've never fucked him before. I'm sure he'll be game,I'll call him."

With that Ted went off to the office to call Cody. He invited his best friend over for the weeekend, not telling him he intention of the visit, he wanted to wait until Cody got there.

--following weekend--

Cody had arrived a few hours ago, and the three were enjoying their day of relaxation and movie-watching. Evan occassionly poked Ted's side, hinting to go ahead and tell Cody. Finally, Ted ted complied and looked over at his best friend.

"Cody...uhm..." Ted couldn't really get the words "we both want to fuck you" out so he just moved close to the younger boy and kissed him.

Evan got a huge smile, Cody raised his eyebrows, but kissed Ted back. Ted motioned for Evan to come join them, his lips never leaving Cody's. Evan moved behind Cody, placing his hands on the boy's hips and trailing them up his chest, removing his shirt. Cody knew by now what was going to happen,  
and he couldn't deny that he wanted it as much as they did. Evan began kissing,licking, and nipping at the back of Cody's neck and at his shoulders,  
causing Cody to shiver and moan into Ted's kiss. Ted took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Cody's mouth, and his hands joined Evan's at exploring Cody's body. Ted held onto Cody's hips while Evan reached around and started to undo the button of Cody's jeans. Evan slipped the denim and boxers off of Cody and Ted reached down to stroke the hardening member between them. Cody left out a soft moan,putting his head back, his lips meeting Evan's for their first kiss together. Ted became hard instantly at the sight of his best friend and his lover making out like that. He backed away, causing both boys to stop kissing and look at him.

"Evan, get undressed" Ted went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lube, and when he came back, Evan was completely nude, and Cody was biting at his chest.

Ted shivered before going to the couch and sitting down, lubing himself up. He motioned for Evan to come over and pulled the boy down to the couch with him. He entered Evan easily, moaning at the feeling. Cody joined the couple and looked at Ted, who nodded, before entering Evan as well. Evan let out a loud groan of both pain and pleasure. Cody began moving, causing friction between Ted and Evan. Both members of Legacy began sucking at Evan's chest, neck,and back as they fucked him. Evan had his eyes closed, and was moaning all sorts of incoherant things as he was being used for Legacy's pleasure.

"Cody...harder, please." Evan panted and burried his head in Ted's shoulder,  
biting down as Cody began pounding harder.

Within a few moments, all three were moaning, becoming closer to release.  
Cody reached around in between Evan and Ted and grabbed Evan's painfully hard cock, stroking it. It didn't take long before Ted released all over Cody's hand and Ted's stomach. He collapsed on Ted's chest, not realizing that the other boys weren't done yet. He laid there whimpering and moaning, unable to do much else. The feeling of being double fucked was absolutely amazing, and it had turned his mind into mush. Cody thrust hard a few more times before he finally came, which made Ted follow. The three collapsed on each other, but because of their awkward position on the couch,  
they all fell in the floor. Ted managed to get a blanket over the three of them, and they all fell asleep on the living room floor.

"I should come visit them more often." Cody thought to himself before nuzzling into Evan's neck and closing his eyes.


End file.
